Jane The Killer: The Real Story Part 2
POINT OF JANE: That night was cold, very cold. I ran through the streets cleverly and swiftly. I reached the top of a tall building and perked up to look out upon the city. I took off my mask and looked down on the busy roadways. I’m wasn't sure why I still wore the mask, even though my face had already healed. The mask had become a part of me. A part of my story. I sat down on the rooftop and tuned in my radio to the local police radio. I sat for hours trying to find calls on murders that may have been linked to Jeff. After 9 years since the night Jeff burned me, i was still on my search to hunt and kill him. I finally heard the anticipated call. A woman and her husband were found dead in their home with holes in their chests and gashes in their cheeks forming smiles. I turned off the radio, put my mask on, and sprinted to the scene. The police hadn’t arrived yet, so i investigated. Jeff had a habit of calling the authorities just before finishing his victims, so he may have still been at the scene. Upon arrival, the house was completely intact, which was odd for Jeff. Normally he burned the house along with the victims. I barged inside and heard nothing, but complete still silence. In the back of the house, I could hear a faint tapping sound. I headed to the back of the house and I grabbed the doorknob of the back door and slowly turned it with sweaty, stressed palms. I squinted my eyes as i opened it, expecting something or someone to lunge at me. The door opened all the way, and my eyes were still closed for some reason. Then I heard it. That voice. That same voice i heard on the night he burned and raped me, only deeper and farther along into manhood. “Looks like you made it. I’m glad you did, friend.” He said. I opened my eyes and grabbed my knife. POINT OF JEFF Killing was too easy. Especially for me with a face that stuns people with its beauty. I would open the window, jump inside, and the civilians would just stop in their tracks when they see me. I would always mutter my “Go to Sleep” catchphrase in an attack. Killing was a lot easier when the person was asleep. Why do I kill? Simple. I want everyone to be as beautiful as me. Everyone in modern society is ugly and unattractive compared to me, and I feel bad for them, so I give them a piece of my beauty. However, beauty comes with a price. The only way to make people beautiful without causing them pain is to kill them. Killing was too easy around that time. I needed more of a challenge. So, one night I decided to end one last easy target, then head for the most challenging foe of mine. Not long after, her husband arrived home. I took my knife in hand and hid behind the door entering the bedroom. As soon as he walked into the doorway, I slammed the door into his face with enough force to knock him out. A few hours later, they both woke up. “Who are you? Why are doing this to us? We have no money and nothing worth stealing.” said the woman who was named Mary. “I’m not doing this for money. I’m doing this for beauty.” I said. “What? What kind of reason is that?” asked the husband. I put the knife to his neck, and he jumped with sudden fear. His eyes. They did just what Mary’s did. They widened, the pupils grew larger, and the iris dimmed. “A good reason.” I said, chuckling. “Now, let’s give you a smile.” I stabbed the man in his left cheek and carved into him all the way to his mouth. His screams of pain only brought joy to my ears. I carved the other cheek and stood in front of Mary. “Your turn.” I said, stabbing her right cheek, and dragging the knife all the way to her other cheek. “There, step one of your make-over is complete. Now for your skin. But first, let’s call the police, shall we?” I asked, picking up the phone and dialing 9-1-1. I reported the crime and hung up. I then took a bottle of bleach from their bathroom and poured the entire bottle onto them. I then lit a match, but decided not to light them on fire. Why? Because I’m going to need this place for my battle with Jane, of course. To replace burning them, i decided to cut out their hearts, instead. I started with Mary and plunged my knife deep into her chest. I used all of my might to cut a hole in her and rip out her heart. Blood was all over the floor and Mary was dead soon afterwards, but the man was still alive. His screams and cries only motivated me to kill him more painfully than his wife. “Stop, please, I’ll do anything you want me to. Just please, don’t kill me.” he begged. “There’s nothing you can do now.” I said as I plunged my knife into his chest, but slower than Mary and I made sure that I twisted the blade as it went into him. Before I could begin cutting the hole, the body went limp. “Well that’s no fun. You can’t just die before I’m done killing you. Oh well, it only gives me more time to prepare for my battle with Jane.” I said. I cleaned the blood off of my blade and got myself mentally prepared for the battle, for I knew that Jane would be listening to the police radios. About 3 minutes later, I heard the front door of the house burst open. ‘This is it.’ I thought. I equipped my knife and caught Jane’s attention by tapping faintly on the window. A few seconds later, the doorknob turned, and the door opened. Jane, more beautiful than ever, stood in the doorway. I gripped my knife and prepared for the battle of a lifetime.. POINT OF JANE. "I sit in the sewers during the day and watched the people pass by, completely oblivious to me and turning into fuel." Jeff said to me. "You’re a sick, twisted creature.” I said. “You’re so smart.” he said, sarcastically. “Took you long enough to figure it out. I thought you were better than that, Jane.” “You have the souls of your thousands of victims, but I have the souls of our families.” i said. The souls of my family and Jeff’s family appeared behind me, illuminating a light blue. Behind Jeff appeared rows and rows of children, men, and women, glowing a deep red. My mother gave me enough of her happiness to heal my arm. Jeff’s brother gave me the bravery to stand up to Jeff one last time. My father gave me his hope to fuel me and heal my stab wounds. “You’re no match for me now, Jeff. One good soul can stand above a million evil souls.” I said. “That’s where you’re wrong.” said Jeff. He began to absorb the souls of his victims. “Yes. More.” I ran up to him and swung my knife at him, but he blocked it and when our knives touched, they blew out a purple spark. Jeff’s knee was bent, so I took the advantage and stepped one foot on it, then pushed up and flipped backwards, letting my feet extend and kick Jeff in the chin. When I landed, Jeff instantly slashed my face, but Jeff’s mother healed it for me. I took a quick swing at Jeff, but he grabbed my knife and threw it across the room. He cupped my throat and pushed me against the wall, raising me up. I couldn’t do anything but try my hardest to kick him. My body flailed around, desperately trying to escape. The room began to spin and get dark. “Go to Sleep.” said Jeff. I held on to my last grasp of consciousness, only to let it go. Before I could go into a deep sleep, I got a sudden boost of energy, and managed to kick Jeff hard enough to make him let go and fall to the ground. I slid down the wall and walked over to Jeff. “I’m done with you. It’s time you die.” I said. “No.” said Jeff, grabbing my arm. “Good has always won. It’s time for Evil to prevail.” He said. I kicked Jeff again and picked up my knife. “You have been defeated, Jeff. Accept it.” i said. “Jeff the Killer. You are Satan’s most wanted in Hell. We must now banish you from this realm to the place where you belong.” All of Jeff’s victims and our families said in unison. The souls gathered around him and put their hands up. The ground around Jeff began to crack and fall into fire. Eventually, only a small platform was holding Jeff up. “Please, no.” said Jeff. “Jeff. Go to Sleep.” I said, just before the final platform broke, and sent Jeff plummeting into Hell. During his descent, Jeff screamed the same way he did when he was being burned alive at the party 9 years ago. I promised I would make Jeff scream like that again, and I have. The floorboards rebuilt themselves, and the souls turned to me. All of them in unison said, “Thank you, Jane. You have freed us from the curse of Jeff the Killer. As a reward, we will bind your mask to your face, so you won’t ever have to deal with it again.” The mask was fused to my face and my eyes turned a deep black. “Thank you.” I said. The souls faded and the sky turned to normal. I jumped out of the window, making sure to dodge the cops before the time came back on, because I still had a criminal record to worry about. 4 YEARS LATER Jeff the Killer was dead. All of his cases went cold, the police stopped searching for him, and they stopped searching for me too. The battle between Good and Evil still rages, but mine and Jeff’s parts in the war are over. Our legendary battle was Good’s prevail. I have a husband and 2 kids now, and we’re a very happy family. Will I ever murder again? Perhaps. If anyone hurts my new family, I will not hesitate to hunt again. Category:Stories